Reaping of the Third Reich
by Mizz Brainiac
Summary: It is World War II and the Shinigami Dispatch Center in Germany is feeling overworked. One of the oldest Shinigami is Hansel and he's doing whatever he can to see that souls are reaped and that his coworkers stay in one piece. But the Dispatch Center in England may be their only hope. Follow Hansel's struggle and his encounter with your favorite English Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

**After watching Kuroshitsuji The Musical 2 (highly recommend you see it if you haven't), I have been nothing but crazy about the Shinigami Dispatch Society (Alan and Eric I love and miss you guys passionately). So, to calm my nerves, I have written what I hope to be an incredibly epic fanfiction. I have four more chapters I'm ready to upload and will be doing so in semi-regular intervals so there shouldn't be too many bumps along the way as far as upload time. Anyways, I'll shut up now. ENJOY! And please god, review!**

**CHAPTER 1: Piggy Back Ride**

The Shinigami Dispatch Center over Germany had been worked to the bone and then to dust with the deaths pouring in. A dictator was taking vengeance on one of the numerous treaties of Versailles and simultaneously setting out to destroy a race. One of the oldest shinigami of all time happened to be a part of the German Division and had never felt so tired. The boy-like shinigami without a surname was Hansel. It was hard to look past his adorable face until one tasted the sharpened metal of his oversized shovel. With age came loss and hardship which Hansel had experienced his share of. However, Hansel had always managed to brush these aside. Until, of course, the loss of his oldest partner.

Otto von Gretta had been reborn as a shinigami only three centuries after Hansel and instantly the two were drawn to one another. The tall, strongly built man looked purely comical beside a short, thin boy, but no one dared to point out such. The skill with which the two completed their tasks could not be argued and should never have been challenged. Several millenia later though, Hansel found himself alone after a pack of demon dogs tore his partner apart limb by limb.

Now, Hanself had a new partner. He had specially chosen this partner because of his build. Tall, strong, broad shouldered. It was the outline of Otto. However, he was forced to accept that this shinigami was nothing like Otto.

-/-

Wearing an evening trench coat that draped around his shoulders and a black ribbon tied around his collar, Hansel stood atop a train car, immune to the flecks of snow that hit him like small bullets of ice. His coat billowed behind him with the fast movement. The train soared down the tracks toward its horrid destination. He tried to think of anything from his time that could have compared. As expected, there was nothing. Hansel was now unsurprised with the rapid pace of advancement the humans had developed. All it did was make his work harder as deaths piled up from the destruction the new technologies caused.

Hansel shook himself out of his thoughts and raised his large, flat-ended shovel and spoke to his partner. "This car is special, Heinz."

A huge figure that never budged, Heinz blinked as a display of curiosity. Despite the snow, he did not wear a blazer or coat. rather he had a pin stripe vest usually worn under a coat and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows. "How?"

"Everyone in this car is scheduled to die. Sure, in every car, hundreds of cramped humans are dying, but in this one, all have died. That means with a single sweep, we can collect the souls in this one."

"Why did they all died?" Heinz spoke simply.

Hansel peeled away the roof of the car. "Well, it was the domino effect. One man had the measels, and so the next man got it. And so on and so on. Just wait until it spreads in the next car."

"If we collect their souls with one sweep, how do we review each of their cinematic records?"

With a small innocent laugh, Hansel glanced back at him. "So you do think, eh? Well, see, this time we're in now is called a state of emergency. In such a situation where so many souls must be reaped, there are exceptions to the procedure. Like right now."

Heinz confusion was not lifted. "But what if one is worth sparing from death?"

In a ginger voice that somehow held bitterness, Hansel finished, "Then they go to a hellish death camp and die two months later."

The boy of 4' 8" held the strength of ten armies as he lifted his death scythe high over his head and struck every being in the car with a single stroke. Like the erruption of a volcano, cinematic records shot out of the car. Hansel shoved the huge man flat on his stomach and covered him with his coat, a trick he'd learned over the years, and the cinematic records avoided them, shooting straight for the heavens.

Hansel stood once the records had cleared away. He looked to Heinz. "Come on. We're not done yet. Still thirty seven cars to go. And they won't be as easy as this one."

Thirty six cars later Hansel was drained. He couldn't feel any of his limbs and his breathing became that of an asthmatic that had smoked cuban cigars since age twelve. His head ached. It was the only part of him he could feel and it was throbbing out of his skull. The exhaustion had finally set in for the first time in ten thousand years. He'd forgotten how it felt to be this tired.

It wasn't fair that new shinigami had twice the strength of senoir shinigami. They didn't even have half the experience. Yet somehow, after a year of nothing but constant overtime and thousands of deaths ringing up by the minute, Heinz was still standing while Hansel found himself lying on his back atop the snow covered train.

Heinz looked down at him, so tall that he blocked out the sun. "Hansel-senpai? Are we going to continue?"

With a childish glare, Hansel snapped, "Don't mock me, you oaf."

"I am not mocking you."

The senoir shinigami's golden-green eyes flashed. "Oh?" With an inhuman leap, he stood on his feet again. "Yeah, let's continue. Come on, we're continuing-don't slow down on me, you oaf!"

Tearing into the car, Hansel struck all but a few with his death scythe, skilled enough to know which not to reap. Still, he stagged and faltered with ever step and swing. Finally finished, Hansel stopped. His chest heaved with every breath, and without realizing it, he was falling forward. Strong arms lifted him out of the car before the world turned black.

-/-

Hansel was riding piggy back to a fast moving boulder that jogged through two feet of snow. It took him a moment to realize that the boulder his cheek was laid against was really his partner. Once his senses returned, Hansel's breath caught. He and Otto would travel similarly to their reaping destinations like this. Of course, Otto only offered these sorts of rides when they were away from the others. Anyone would jeer at them, but it was convienient and Hansel liked the childish pleasure he achieved from a piggy back ride. Here he was draped against the back of a similarly built man. The overwhelming since of deja vu made Hansel's eyes begin to water, but a quick inner viciousness scared the tears away.

A child was the last thing Hansel could be described as. Chilrden did not reap souls, children did not live through tens of thousands of years, children did not calmy step through carnage. He was hardly a child. Only his stature and round cheeks pointed to such a description.

Groaning as he stretched out his arms that stilled tingled with numbness, Hansel muttered, "Where are we?"

"Heading toward our next assignment."

Alarmed, Hansel shoved himself upright. Unfortunately, he did so much too quickly and fell off of Heinz's back and onto the snow. Several strides later, Heinz turned around realizing he'd dropped his cargo. Hansel groaned a bit louder and sat up a bit slower this time. He brushed the snow out of his hair and looked sharply to Heinz.

He demanded, "You mean to tell me you ran back to the Dispatch Center? With me on your back?"

"It wasn't that hard... I'm strong and-"

"That's not the pointed!" snapped the small statured shinigami. He collapsed back into the snow. "I'll never live this down."

Heinz approached him and reached down to pick him up, only to have his large meaty hands swatted away with a strong set of tiny hands.

"I can walk, thank you."

Hansel stood on his own and began walking a few paces before his knees buckled, and he face-planted into the snow. Heinz stared at his back for several long minutes before picking him up and swinging him over his shoulder. Admitting defeat only slightly, Hansel grumbled with a sigh, "Wake me before we get to the Dispatch Center next time."

"I'll try, senpai."

Before he knew it, Hansel had slipped out of consciousness yet again. Memories danced before his eyes mocking him. Memories from his first life and memories from his current life-they all merged together. Images of his witchly mother whom he'd served so devoutly sneered over him as Otto's smirking figure waved goodbye to him over and over again. It all blended into a mess of confusion. Gretel's evil giggle as she left him to die... Otto putting his huge hand atop his head and making note of his height then quickly giving him a chance to prove himself... The flaming bowls of an oven opening up for him...

-/-

Panting, Hansel awoke with a start.

"Shinigami have nightmares?"

Still draped over his shoulder, Hansel glared through his partner's skull. Their surroundings were still white. The senoir shinigami's vision was still faltering but that observation was plain to see. They didn't seem to be getting anywhere any time soon.

Hansel pursed his lips and grudged, "What makes you think that?"

"You make lots of noises when you have a bad dream, senpai," Heinz noted.

No matter how hard he tried, Hansel could not stop his cheeks from flushing red with fury and embarrassment. "I was just having weird bowl movements. Everyone gets them."

"Ah. So you think of Otto senpai when you have bowl movements?"

Quickly, Hansel diverted aggressively, "Alright, you oaf, here's a game simple enough for even you to play. Stay quiet until we get where we're going."

"I'm not that dumb, senpai."

"Why are you still talking?"

"Because this is where we are supposed to be," Heinz replied. "We've been following the tracks. The trains stop every so often and throw out the dead. We're supposed to gather up any souls that weren't already reaped."

Hansel's jaw dropped to the snow with offense. "Are you telling me we have clean up duty?"

Confused, Heinz continued jogging toward the next pile of bodies and asked, "Is that what this is called?"

"Yes!"

"Griffin-senpai suggested in your condition-"

"I don't have a condition! I got tired, I laid down! There is no condition! Put me down!" Hansel rambled. His partner obliged and using his shovel as a cane just in case he needed it, he marched in the opposite direction.

Heinz watched him go for a moment. "Senpai, what do I do?"

"Finish up this dumb assignment. I'm going to have a talk with Griffin. I'm three times his age and he thinks I have a condition? That twerp..." Hansel griped worse things under his breath as he continued storming away.


	2. Chapter 2

**lml, DEATH! How are you all? Good I hope? Enjoying this fan fiction? Well I've made a youtube video with some mildly horrid animation and several of my sketches of the German Shinigami Dispatch. It's riiiiiiiiiiight... watch?v=XWLAI6rcHyg !**

**CHAPTER 2: SUPERIORS**

"I'm well aware how old you are, Hansel," Griffon Krietz stated coldly. He adjusted his glasses and continued, "However, I am your superior by judgement of the Shinigami Dispatch Society and I head this Division. I observed that you were unconscious and showed no signs of stirring soon so I gave your partner and you an assignment that needed to be done that was within your present capabilities."

Boiling, Hansel couldn't restrain himself, "Screw you! I could take on three trains like the one we handled. I just needed a short break. It's not abnormal!"

Griffin scribbled notes on his clipboard, "Alright then. As soon as you finish your current assignment, you have three more trains of dying to reap."

With a wave of his hand, Hansel turned and strolled out with his shovel over his shoulder. To Griffin, he said, "The oaf can handle clean up. Tell him to meet me at the first train."

"There's are reason we assign missions in pairs, Hansel," Griffin warned plainly.

"Yeah, yeah."

Hansel had reached the first train which held only twenty cars, each crammed to the rim with humans and he had only fallen four times. He still believed that was four times too many but at least he'd managed to get back on his feet. All he had to do was reap eighty four souls from the chugging train. It wouldn't be difficult so long as he was on his feet. He was confident he could manage that many souls. His record was five hundred in one day after all.

-/-

World War II was definitely being written down as Hansel's least favorite event in history. Already, in one day, it had diminished his image, his strength, and his dignity by half its worth. Evidently amidst reaping eighty four souls, Hansel lost consciousness atop a train car and flew off, for he now laid in on his back in the snow a few feet away from the tracks. Hansel did not cope well with humiliation like this. Someone would have to pay for his dignity's costly expenses.

Where was his oaf of a partner? Hansel groaned with frustration. He wasn't going back to Griffin any time soon, but he had to admit, he was in need of Heinz assistance. Exhausted, Hansel dragged himself to his feet and took his shovel, stabbing it deep into the snow. He leapt and landed atop its handle, balancing crosslegged atop his death scythe. At least now, Heinz would see him. Better yet, in this position, he could close his eyes and rejuvinate his senses by exercising balance and connection with his surroundings.

Hours later, Hansel felt most of his strength returned to him. Still, there was no sign of Heinz. With a groan, Hansel had to retreat to the Dispatch Center. Doubtless, Griffin made some sort of remark toward him as he dragged himself in; however, Hansel paid no attention. He was too tired to care. He retired to his quarters and collapsed on his bed without a second thought.

Dead to the world, Hansel probably laid there for days before returning to the conscious world. Chugging black coffee, he went about a routine of straightening his suit and preparing for a work filled day. Finally, he realized that he was without one oversized roommate. Scurrying down the stairs, he made his way the the Griffin's office and kicked the door open.

Griffin stared with no amusement at him. "You realize there is a knob that you could have turned..."

"Heinz! Where is that idiot?"

After a surprised pause, Griffin nodded. "Oh, that's right, you've been asleep for the entire week-"

"What?!"

"-Mr. Schmidt finished up those trains for you and two more after that. He's currently reaping in Auschwitz."

Massaging his temples, Hansel slowly absorbed it all. "So... Let me get this straight. You didn't bother waking me up for seven days and you assigned my partner to the gas chambers of Auschwitz?!"

"Yes to the former, no to the latter. Do you have any other questions?"

"N-YES! If you didn't assign him to the gas chambers then-"

"Furnace. There is more than one way to die in Auschwitz you know. That's why three shinigami are stationed there," Griffin stated with a bored sigh. "Feel free to join h-"

"YOU IDIOT!" Hansel shrieked, in a total panic. His eyes widened far more than they should be capable of and his knees tried not to knock together.

The younger yet superior shinigami observed, "Everyone who isn't you is an idiot, I presume?"

"This isn't a time for jokes," Hansel snapped, "You should never have assigned Heinz to the furnace!"

His arms folded, and Griffin sharply pointed out, "Heinz isn't terrified by the same things you are. You can calm down."

"I overcame that centuries ago-your forgetting a crucial detail!"

"Which is?"

"Heinz's first death!"


	3. Chapter 3

Why did this seem so familiar to him? Heinz couldn't understand why he felt so cold next to the growing flames of the furnace, fueled by the gases and crisp flesh of the bodies thrown into it. Something about the dancing shades of reds and golds hypnotized him and terrified him at the same time. His spine was purely rigid and his axe was on the dirt ground beside him where he'd dropped it. He had not reaped a single soul from here. It had been hours since he could think straight or even move away from the horrifyingly familiar scene before him.

Fire. Fire was something he was experienced with somehow. He just did not have the slightest clue why. Huge as he was, he wanted to curl up and burst into tears. Why did this feel so terrible? Why couldn't he move? Why was he mesmerized in horror?

All of a sudden, the flames were gone. In fact his whole surroundings were changing. He was being wisked away at a remarkable speed. His feet didn't even touch the ground. After a dazed moment, he realized a form not even five feet tall was carrying him and running at an unnatural speed away from the awful setting. In between the small figure's teeth was a heavy axe that he'd apparently scooped off the ground.

Heinz wanted to ask Hansel numerous questions but nothing escaped his open lips. Nothing besides his rasping breath as he recovered from the shock. Why was he like this? He had never been like this before. He'd always managed to remain somewhat collected besides his occasional confusion. What had spurred the unnatural hours of frozen terror that he just experienced? Did Hansel know?

His questions seemed like they'd be answered as Hansel set him down and looked him over concerned.

"Are you okay, you heavy oaf?"

Heinz's voice was still no where to be found, so he had to settle with breathlessly nodding. A short pause passed before Hansel continued.

"Did you see anything?"

"F...Fire."

"Well, besides that."

The empty silence gave Hansel his answer and with a satisfied nod, Hansel walked past him. Confusion returning as it always did, Heinz stammered, "W-Wait, what was-"

"Forget about it."

Heinz slowly and honestly stated, "I... can't."

"Then try harder, you oaf. Now come on, there's work to be done."

After a moment, Heinz settled with letting it rest then pursuing it later. He followed behind his partner and began to notice pleasant things. Hansel was himself. Snapping orders as always, moving briskly, and carrying himself like he was ten feet tall. He wasn't falling face first in the snow over and over and passing out every five seconds. That was an improvement. At least Heinz had learned something about his stubborn partner-Hansel rarely became tired and when he did, he stayed dormant for a week.

"Are you well rested?"

Hansel turned on his heel putting Heinz's own axe beneath the taller shinigami's chin. "Are you mocking me?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

The straightforward response held no confusion or uncertainty, a big achievement for Heinz. Hansel clearly recognized this to as he was taken aback. After a moment of silence, Hansel turned away. He didn't scold him, nor did he congratulate him. He simply walked away with a hurried pace.

With the faintest breath, Hansel walked on yards away but his mind jogged miles ahead as the one simple reply reminded him of someone.

-/-

Griffin looked up and arched a brow at the shinigami that entered his office. "You're partner has already caused me enough trouble, do you really wish to start?"

Matter-of-factly, Heinz repeated a statement similar to one he had made once already. "Yes. Yes I do."

Unimpressed Griffin leaned back in his chair, adjusted his glasses, and folded his arms. "Good for you. Now what is it you wish to bother me about?"

"Why am I here?"

"That's what I'm wondering," the superior officer remarked.

Heinz revised, "No, no, I mean why am I _here_. I'm not like the shinigami you recruit."

"You can lift a death scythe, retrieve a soul, and show up on time. Your exactly like the shinigami I recruit."

The bulky man argued firmly, "I don't remember anything before last year. Hansel remembers everything from his first life and forward. Why don't I?"

"Hansel is over 10,000 years old. His tale has been told a thousand times, rewritten, transcribed, and translated throughout the millenia. Things he's seen and heard trigger his memories. You are 1 year old. I'm afraid no one knows your tale," Griffin replied bluntly.

"Hansel does!" Heinz raised his voice for the first time in his reborn life. "Hansel knows, I can see it! And I think you know. Your better at hiding things than he is but I can see just a little hint..."

The superior officer sighed, "Jumping to conclusions will get you no where with me, Mr. Schmidt. If your so certain that Hansel is aware of your past, go ask _him_ about it."

"He tells me to forget."

"Which you have."

"But-how did I come here? You won't tell me anything else. Could you please just answer that?"

Griffin eyed him for a moment. "Mr. Schmidt, I believe this is the most I have ever heard you speak... Very well. Hansel recommended your skills in natural strength which when reborn shinigami is multiplied several times. I noted you were marked to die soon, watched your behavior, and decided you were an exceptional candidate since we are so short on hand."

After a long moment of absorbing this information, Heinz pried, "How did I die?"

"Good day, Mr. Schmidt," Griffin dismissed shortly.

Stubbornly, the large man stayed where he was, watching Griffin for several solid minutes until finally giving up and stomping out of the room. His stomps, unfortunately for Griffin's office, were the equivelant of a small earthquake.

-/-

At Hansel's command, he and Heinz stopped to sharpen their death scythes, maintaining the Shinigami Dispatch Society's Rule #2. Pressing his axe against a perpetually turning wheel, Heinz spared a couple glances toward Hansel curiously. Hansel was shining the flat of his shovel and taking a childish moment to make faces at himself. Heinz was dying to know more. He wanted to know why he was always so confused, why fire petrified him, why Hansel recommended him, and why no one wanted him to know.

"Hansel senpai?" Heinz started.

Hansel pulled his tongue back in his mouth, having been trying to see how close to his nose his tongue could reach by his reflection on his death scythe, turns to look at Heinz. "Yeah?"

"Er... How did I get here? To become a shinigami, I mean."

Pausing, Hansel leaned back against his shovel and shrugged. "You were scheduled to die, Griffin saw how strong you were, and he pulled you in."

"Oh... Why did you recommend me?"

All of a sudden, the shovel slipped from behind him, and Hansel landed on his rear, surprised by Heinz's words. His wide eyes suddenly narrowed and he grabbed his death scythe getting to his feet. Storming away, he roared, "GRIFFIN!"

Heinz couldn't see the chief superior officer, but he was able to hear what Griffin yelled back. "That is 'senpai' to you, Mr. Hansel."

"You, shaved donkey's rear-end, you!"

Heinz swallowed a lump in his throat and quickly returned to sharpening his axe. He could hear yelling, crashing, clanging, scratching... With dread he wondered, _"What have I done?"_


End file.
